Guardian: City of Stone
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: Returning 12.30.07... Vile's enemy's are now the least of his problems.
1. Early morning rush

**Guardian: City of ****Stone******

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, and Gik'reber. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to ****New York**** in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. You may also note Vile has a more lax view on humans and may crack an occasional joke, but don't worry he's still the same angst ridden hard ass. Enjoy.**

**_Early morning rush_**

**__**

Early morning is usually when I sleep, being the creature of the night that I am. This morning was different however, as I received a call from SHIELD. Of course considering it was on the only communications device I own, a SHIELD communicator, I wasn't the least bit surprised.

My life, though still plagued by the nightmares of my past and uncertainties of this world, is a good one. The protection that SHIELD and a local police detective afford me allows me to protect their streets in my own way, making sure those that would harm the innocent know that I am there watching them. The emotional support of a young girl named Sarah has helped as well; we are each other's heroes, each making the other stronger. I have also found some sliver of peace in a local church in speaking with its reverend, though I still miss Father Horn I know I must move on and accept others as he accepted me. I think he taught me a most valuable lesson, the lesson of friendship. And lastly, certainly not the least a form of romance has formed between myself and the shape shifting mutant known as Mystique and although she is mostly away on SHIELD assignments she always seems to find some small way of reminding me who I "belong to".

As I lazily made my way to the table that held the communicator, I couldn't help but think of the many ways I could torture the head of SHIELD, Nick Fury.

"Yes." I said as I pressed the large button on the side, nothing happened. As I struggled with the stubborn machine I finally must have hit the right button, because I heard his voice followed by a light chuckle.

"Good Morning Vile, sleep well?" He asked, knowing full well I was becoming more and more adapted to a human schedule, he for some reason found my difficulty with needing more sleep hilarious.

"Skip the jokes Fury, what is it?" I asked groggily. Had I seen his face grow serious I might not have been too surprised by his next statement, but as luck would have it I had become addicted to the stimulant known as coffee and was busy fixing a cup.

"Someone spotted Leto in New York." Those words made me freeze, my cup shattered as it hit the floor. Leto, my clone, the most sadistic and evil being I had ever known was in the same state as my brother and his family.

"Where?" I asked as I took the communicator and headed out the window, grabbing a large trench coat as I went. I rarely traveled in the day due to my monstrous appearance; cases like this were the exceptions, when SHIELD would pick me up.

"Usual spot and you're going this alone. Gik and Mystique are hunting down our Favorite band of evil mutants." I smiled as I slid the communicator in a small pocket of the coat and turned it off. I enjoyed working alone, but especially now. I wanted no one at risk when I confronted Leto.

==

The trip to Manhattan was a truly uneventful one; all I had to keep my mind distracted from constant grating sound of the motors was the mission log. And those almost never interested me, what can I say details bore me, if someone's evil they're evil. Although after looking at the log I learned some surprising facts.

It seemed Leto had made a very unique ally in a Dr. Sevarius, a geneticist and all around made scientist. My life seemed to revolve around freaks like this guy, as of late I've been helping shield track down some rather nasty groups, called themselves the "Friends of Humanity", but they were really a mutant hate group and lately had been making a genetic virus. Unfortunately testing a virus on someone such as myself tends to be ineffective, as I am neither human nor mutant.

"So, interested in this bonafide lunatic or do you just want Leto?" Fury asked as he stepped in from the cockpit.

"Mainly Leto, but if he's in the way I'll be sure to put him up for you." I flashed a wicked smile. Fury knew how I worked, once I'm dropped off I wouldn't contact SHIELD for any reason until this job was done and anyone that interfered would likely end up in a hospital. I was lone wolf as he called me, but I preferred the term Gik'reber used, I can't remember it's pronunciation but it mean "Lone hunter of death". I really liked that name.

"Well, we're approaching the drop point, ready?" Fury asked as he shot his usual bored expression.

"Always, just one question." I said as I stood by the rear.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Can you keep the X-Men out of this?" He knew my reasons.

"As long as I possibly can." Fury said knowingly.

"Great." I said as the rear hatch opened and I leapt out into the cold New York night.

==

"Hey, whoa! Did you see that?" The large blue-green gargoyle named Broadway asked as he pointed to a silhouette in the night sky.

"Whoever that is better have a parachute." The red gargoyle named Brooklyn responded as they switched course and glided towards the figure as fast as they could. However when they got close enough to see that it wasn't human they froze.

"What is that?" Broadway asked in confusion.

"I dunno, but it looks like it's about to land right on the top of that roof in a couple hundred pieces." Brooklyn said as he dived in towards the figure.

"Hang on, we'll catch you!" Broadway said as he flew below the strange being.

"WHAT THE!?" The creature said in surprise as it turned towards Brooklyn in the air. "I don't recall asking for your help!" The creature said as it managed to grab a hold of Brooklyn and push off of him in a grand show of strength and dexterity and landed on the rooftop near them. The gargoyles followed immediately.

"What the heck is you problem? We were trying to help you!" Brooklyn snapped at the strange being as it turned towards them.

"One, I never asked for your help. Two, I don't need your help, and three, I don't know what manner of mutant you are, but you've really pissed me off." The last part came out as a combination hiss and growl.

"Yeah, well I don't take kindly to jerks fall out of planes with out parachutes and try to kill me when I lend a hand!" Brooklyn shot back.

"Oh trust me if I had wanted you dead you'd be there already." The being said threateningly.

"Is that a threat?" Brooklyn snorted, his eye glowing brightly.

"Take it as you will." The two hard headed beings then lunged at each other.

"We aren't mutant's we're Gargoyles." Broadway said as he stepped between the two combatants. "And we don't want to fight, right Brooklyn." He eyed his crimson comrade.

"Yeah, whatever." Brooklyn said as he backed off.

"Listen we don't want a fight, so let's just pretend this never happened and you can go on your way, ok?" Broadway tried to reason. The being's face softened up.

==

Whatever the "Gargoyles" were I could tell the bluish one truly didn't want a fight on his hands, so I agreed to drop it, however they had piqued my curiosity and I'm sure I piqued theirs. I circled them a bit before making the next move.

"Fine, I'm not here for you anyway." I said as I walked away.

"What you're actually gonna drop it?" The red one said in surprise.

"Yes, I have no quarrel with you, besides I have a mission here." I said slyly as I obviously made the red one a little more angry.

"Well then we'll be on our way then, Mr., uh hey what is your name?" the blue one said. "I'm Broadway and this is Brooklyn."

"Vile." I said as I turned to leave.

"OK, goodbye Vile. I hope you find what you're looking for." Broadway said.

"Wait how do we know he isn't looking for one of our friends?" the crimson Brooklyn said, obviously trying to keep me there.

"Unless you're friends with a monster named Leto or a freak scientist named Sevarius, you're safe." I was about to leave when I felt both of them grab my shoulders. I turned to see a look in their face that told me they were to say the least confused.

"You're after Sevarius, huh?" Brooklyn said simply, as thought he were contemplating how large my grave should be.

"Yes, a rather nasty thing much like myself." I said as I brushed away their hands.

"A clone, right?" Broadway said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, he clones things as well, that does explain a lot." I said piecing together what I thought might be Leto's plan.

"'As well', you mean he didn't clone you?" Brooklyn asked in confusion.

"No, another mad scientist type did, I'm also looking for him, but for personal reasons. Sevarius is business." I said setting on a ledge, using this conversation to enlighten me as to how dangerous my enemy might be.

"And this clone?" Brooklyn asked.

"Personal, very personal." My voice took an unintentional threatening tone as I remembered Father Horn's body.

"Ok, we get that picture, but I really think that right now, we need to take you to out leader he might be able to help you a bit." Broadway said extending his hand.

"As far as information goes I'll gladly take that, but I do things much better alone." I said looking at him sternly.

"Well, I don't think Goliath will be to happy with that, but I think he'd rather you know what you're going up against than going in blindly and being sliced to ribbons."

"Fine, I'll talk with him, just tell me where." I said.

"I think it's better if we take you there." Brooklyn said with a worried look.

"Why, afraid I'll bring some unwanted guests?"

"No, The security system of where we live would blast you almost immediately. Xanatos really doesn't like intruders." His eyes made a funny squint as he said it. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'll be fine, there isn't a gun made that can track me." I said with all seriousness.

"Um, I really think…" I cut him off with a hand gesture.

"Where is it?" I said looking at him.

"Well to be quite honest, there." Broadway pointed to one of the largest buildings I had ever seen.

"Well hell, I guess I had that one coming." I said as I started off towards it, this was going to be one long climb. However before I could make it even half way off the building I was on, one of the two picked me up in his own claws, when I looked up it was Broadway.

"You just don't take no for an answer do you?" I grumbled as I decided to just enjoy the view below me.


	2. The Clan and Ms Maza

**Guardian: City of ****Stone******

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD, Vile goes on a mission to ****New York**** in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. Enjoy.**

**Booyah: There is one other major crossover planed. Stargate SG-1. That's what I need to research on, as I know little of the story from season 3 up to now. I missed a lot of it.**

**_The Clan and Ms. Maza_**

**__**

As the strange being that called itself Broadway lifted us higher into the air I began to feel a slight panic. My human heritage was taking over, a rare occurrence but frightening nonetheless. I could feel my face pale as my heart started racing.

"You okay?" The deep voice of Broadway asked.

"Fine. Human heritage kicking in, I can handle it." We were approaching a the sky scraper's peak when I noticed a castle was on top of it. I couldn't help but stare. "Now there's something new." I said, a little stunned. Then the security system kicked in and several large high tech cannons popped out of well hidden spots along the perimeter.

"When we land don't move or they'll fire." Brooklyn said as we neared. Soon I was dropped on my feet and Broadway glided to a small console. I stayed motionless, I was used to it anyway. After a few minutes Broadway gave me a thumbs up, not caring to take the risk I stayed motionless.

"It's ok I shut them down. Goliath and the others should be back soon." Broadway said. Brooklyn landed near him and whispered into his ear.

"I don't trust him yet. Let's keep him out here."

I couldn't help but respond. "It's all right, Vile is an anagram of evil isn't it?" The look that crossed both their faces was priceless.

"You said something about human heritage." Brooklyn said straightening up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I was going to shrug the question off, I really don't like discussing my past, but it occurred to me that having an ally or two here might not hurt. Especially if they, like myself aren't publicly appreciated.

"Long story, to put it lightly I am the genetic combination of human and an alien species known through out the galaxy as 'Xenomorphs'." I looked at the two and was about to ask what "Gargoyles" were when I heard the sound of the air being disturbed not to far behind me. My instincts took over as I spun sharply around and scanned the horizon.

I saw several other beings similar to Broadway and Brooklyn, gargoyles would be my guess. One of them was obviously female. Another older one carried what looked like a short sword. A small green one was carrying what looked like a deformed dog. The last one was a large purple one carrying a human female in his arms. As they all approached I slunk back into the shadows, most humans could not tolerate my appearance and I didn't feel like hearing someone scream their head off tonight.

* * *

"Goliath. Look." Elisa Maza said pointing to the castle grounds as someone slid into the shadows near Brooklyn and Broadway.

"I see my love." Goliath said gravely as he too noted the person. "Brooklyn, Broadway look out!" The two friends simply shrugged as they looked into the shadows and talked into them.

"Perhaps it is another mutate looking for refuge." Hudson, the eldest gargoyle, surmised as he dove in closer to the castle.

"He's probably right." Goliath said, admonishing himself silently.

"Yeah." Lexington said as he struggled to hold Bronx still.

"Father, something doesn't feel natural about it." Angela said as she landed next to her father on the far edge of the castle.

"If I ever seemed natural to anyone that would truly frighten me." A voice said from the shadows as Goliath put Elisa down.

"Impressive hearing." Goliath said with a frown. "Would you be so kind as to step into the light now?"

"It is out of concern that I don't." The voice paused. "I'm not always the most pleasing thing on the eyes, especially human ones."

"Trust me it would take a lot to scare me after what I've seen with these guys." Elisa spoke up. "So come on out and show your true colors." She smirked.

"Alright, but I warned you." The voice said as it's tall, but muscular seven foot frame extended from the shadows. It's features, distorted and exaggerated by what looked like an exoskeletal suit.

"I think I may have been wrong." Elisa said, taking a step back. The other gargoyles, eyes lighting up in the night. The creature's tail taking a striking pose, it's arms readying for combat.

"WHOA!" Broadway shouted. "Calm down everyone. Goliath, Vile isn't out enemy."

"Although I don't think I'd call him a friend either." Brooklyn scoffed as he interrupted and earned a glare from Goliath.

"He's looking for Sevarius and…" He was cut off by Vile's interruption.

"Sevarius is all I'm looking for at the moment." He had propped himself against a castle wall.

"Why?" Goliath asked nearing the taller Vile.

"SHIELD." Vile said with a yawn.

"What?" Goliath asked, confused by the answer.

"SHIELD? That's supposed to be a myth." Elisa said as she came warily closer. Vile scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I work for that myth from time to time and right now it's believed he's working for two employers. Both with not so nice agendas." Vile said pointedly. "I just came here for information these two said I could get." He jerked his finger towards Broadway and Brooklyn.

"I see." Goliath said rubbing his chin in thought. "I am not the one you want to speak to then."

* * *

"Oh? Then who do I want to talk to?" I said annoyed by the fact that I had either been lied to or my informants were very misinformed.

"That would be me." A cheerful voice said from behind. I spun around to see a man in his late thirties with tan skin, brown hair and beard. He had a strange man accompanying him as well, he sent a shiver of warning down my spine. "David Xanatos, nice to meet you Vile."

I stepped back a little, wary of how he knew my name. Then he pointed to a camera at the edge of the perimeter. I grunted in displeasure, I hated cameras.

"So, shall we go in to talk or would you prefer out here." Xanatos said with a smile.

I looked at the gargoyles and the humans to see if I could detect any hint of malice. When I was satisfied I lowered my guard somewhat, but not all the way and nodded towards the man, letting him know that inside was okay for me.

"Well then we'd better get inside then, it'll be sunrise soon." Xanatos said as he and his assistant made their way inside.

"What's so important about sunrise?" I asked with a grunt as I felt the first rays of light hit my back.

"That is what's so important." The female human said pointing to the now stone gargoyles that stood around me. "I gotta get going. Tell Goliath I'll meet him at the usual spot tonight."

I couldn't help but stand there dumbfounded as I looked over the nearest stone gargoyle. It was a scientific impossibility that these beings could turn to stone, it just couldn't be. Then again my life really hadn't been scientific since I came to earth.

"How…" I began to ask as Xanatos motioned for me to follow.

"Owen, I think our friend here might require a small explanation, don't you?" Xanatos said to the blonde man, whose left hand I could quite clearly see was made of stone. He took a quick right into a small private elevator and left me with the man.

"The gargoyles are magical beings made by the power of a great spirit named Oberon. By day they are stone statues, but by night they are warriors defending the common good of their protectorate. This particular clan was brought to us about four years ago with the exception of Angela, the young female gargoyle. They were cursed to remain stone until their castle rose above the clouds." Owen was going to continue but I cut him off.

"Right, magick and other mumbo-jumbo. I got it so don't explain anymore or I'll get a headache." I was shaking my head already.

"Mm, not one for superstition I see." Owen frowned.

"No, just not one for long explanations…" I paused, "Or one to trust magick's."

"Well then this is Mr. Xanatos' office. If you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." Owen said as he quickly left. I shivered as he did so. There was something exceptionally unnatural about him, more so than magick.

I quickly entered the office and was surprised to see a red haired woman sitting to the side of Xanatos, a strange blue tattoo on her face. The same feeling that I got from Owen passed down my spine, though this was less intense.

"Please have a seat." Xanatos motioned to a small chair. I couldn't help but think he was making fun of my size.

"David, look at him, he obviously can't sit there." The woman said as she approached me and took my arm to guide me to a couch. "I'm Fox, David's wife, forgive my husband, he sometimes forgets we don't always deal with humans."

"Don't worry, I just want to know about Sevarius." I grunted as I kept my eyes scanning the room for any possible threats.

"I'll tell you what Vile, I'll make you a deal." Xanatos smiled.

"I don't like deals. I always get screwed over in deals." I frowned at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Ah, yes. Well the only stipulation with this deal is quite simple." Xanatos said as he came to the front of his desk and leaned back against it.

"Oh?" I inquired as I saw Fox bring in a tray with several cups of coffee, she offered me one, but I wasn't thirsty or one to trust blindly.

"Sevarius is a dangerous man. I realized that all to late when he was working for me and if he knows you're coming. Which he probably does, he'll watch you and learn your weaknesses then create some genetic aberration to confront those weaknesses or simply clone you." Xanatos said with a sardonic smile.

I sat back grimly considering these facts. If Sevarius was really this dangerous SHIELD would have never have sent me alone, unless they thought he was another generic geneticist. I sat there quietly thinking to myself for a while before I heard a shrill cry in the distance and Fox ran off immediately.

"A child?" I asked.

"Yes, the reason I informed SHIELD I would need someone's help." Xanatos smiled at me with a knowing look as Nick Fury's visage appeared on a screen behind him.

"I'm sorry we lied to you Vile, but it was the only way we could get you close to them with out you forming preconceived notions about them." Fury said. "Mr. Xanatos has informed us of a very unique fact in Sevarius' history, namely his former college professor. A one Professor Nathaniel Essex VI aka Mr. Sinister."

At the mention of the name I roared in anger. This man was taught by Leto's creator, he wasn't just another scientist then, he was a true threat. I couldn't help but stare at Fury through the screen, I couldn't believe he left that out of the file, simply so he could "persuade" me to work with a team, which was quite obvious now.

"I'll hunt him, I'll kill him and then I'll kill Leto no one else gets involved." I said angrily.

"I'm afraid someone more dangerous than HYDRA already is. Her name's Demona and she's a gargoyle with an axe to grind along with Thalog, Goliath's clone." Xanatos' face took a grim look. "A few days ago a creature not unlike yourself tried to break in and steal my son while the Gargoyles were on patrol, we didn't tell them because the creature showed similarities to a local LA vigilante killer."

"At first the Xanatos' thought that you had gone berserk and contacted a government official on the case. When we got wind of it we confirmed it was Leto. They know everything we know Vile and soon you'll know what they know, just be patient." Fury said as the link closed.

I could feel the rage boiling in my blood like a foul demon wanting to expulse itself. I stood quickly and with out thought, stomping down their halls in anger. I was about to leave when I heard a cooing sound followed by a small laugh. It came from behind me and I turned to see a baby's room so dilapidated it shocked me. When I took a peak inside I saw Fox holding a small child less than a year old in her arms, grabbing for her hair.

"You can come in, you shouldn't scare him to much." Fox said not looking up from her son.

I crept in slowly so I wouldn't frighten the child and moved to the side of her to see the child's face. He was just like every other human baby I had seen, a small round face with pudgy limbs and arms. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alex, this is Vile. Vile this is Alex." Fox said introducing us as if we were old friends.

"Such an innocent thing. It can't even imagine the horrors I have seen." I said grimly.

"LA isn't that bad is it?" Fox asked, placing young Alex back in his crib.

"I though you knew everything." I said plainly.

"About you? No, we only got information about what you are, what this 'Leto' is, and how you can help us. They didn't give us any personal information on you." Fox said as she sat in a chair.

"I guess it's better that way." I felt foolish now. I had assumed that Fury had divulged my personal files. I owed the man an apology.

"Was your life all that bad growing up? I mean aside from how you came to be as we see you now." Fox asked.

"Imagine being abducted from your world, thrust into a life of servitude to a false god, seeing your parents die in front of your eyes, then when you strike back you're sent to the 'god's' playground where an alien race assimilates you accidentally and violates the most sanctified and precious memories you could have." I was looking out a window, but I didn't need my reflection to tell me that the pain was written on my face.

"I'm sorry." Fox said ashamed of herself.

"Don't be. I'll have my vengeance someday." I said absentmindedly poking one of my claws into the crib, where young Alex began tugging on it.

"You like kids don't you?" Xantos said from the room's archway.

"Innocence in such a pure form is hard for me to find." I said looking at the child. "Leto came after him?"

"Directly passed our security system." Xanatos said.

"What did he do exactly?" I asked, the wheels in my head started turning.

"He gave him a nasty scar on his arm is what he did." Fox said as she fiddled around with the young child's dresser. "Why?"

"If the X-Gene runs in either of your families, he could use that and Sevarius' genetic knowledge to create the base strain of the xenomorph." I said grimly.

"No, no X-gene, but there is magick." Xanatos said with a frown. "But Sevarius' wouldn't create things he couldn't control."

"Does he like living?" I asked my expression blank.

"Yes…" Xanatos said cautiously.

"Then he has a weakness Leto can exploit and if he is out to recreate the xenomorph strain here, he's going to want the best or at least someone trained by the best to do it."

"In other words." Xanatos started to piece things together.

"In other words I'll take their help and yours. He's gone past our persona vendetta, this needs constant attention." I said as I went for the window.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Fox asked.

"Starting the search." I said plainly.

"Ok, but be back before sundown. We'll need to condense any finding and explain this to the clan." Xanatos said plainly. "I'll have Owen make up an extra room for you incase you need to rest."

I looked over my shoulder to the couple. "As long as Leto is a threat to even one innocent, I cannot rest." And then I jumped.


	3. Daylight hours

**Guardian: City of ****Stone******

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to ****New York**** in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. Enjoy.**

**C-Wolf: His personality is pretty much the same as the first when he's got business to take care of. Although his personal life has become easier to handle so he's not as bitter when he has free time.**

**_Daylight hours_**

**__**

As I leapt from the buildings of Manhattan I began to feel a surreal sense of displacement. I had no love for this stone city. Building sprouted up everywhere, there was nothing but city and skyline. At least LA had small areas of nature I could enjoy, this city was almost barren of that, save for one large park in the middle of town.

I leapt from the outer walls of buildings trying to recall another reason I disliked this city. I knew there was more that I didn't like, I just couldn't remember. Then it hit me, or rather he hit me. From out of nowhere I collided with a man swinging from thin cables. He wore a red and blue costume with the symbol of a spider on it. We fell a for only a few seconds, until I gripped a wall and he shot out another line to secure himself.

"You know a little coordination your part… Oh darn." He noticed my face as I looked up at him, apparently he remembered me too.

"You!" I said with a slight tone of annoyance and anger.

"Oh look at the time this spider's got to go!" He said right before he pulled himself away with another one of his lines. I let a low growl escape my throat as I discarded our meeting and began to search some more.

I continued along my pointless path of exploration until I came upon a familiar scene, although it differed from my usual dealings in LA as this was a mugging in broad daylight. I couldn't help but chuckle as I crept down the walls of the alley the scene was playing out in.

"Come on lady, you gotta have more than this petty cash on ya?" the thug said as a woman rounded the corner. I stopped crawling as I saw this woman, her presence was unnerving, much like that of Owen's.

"Hey scud face, leave the woman alone." She said it so harshly it seemed like a threat.

The man turned to see what he obviously thought was another target and brandished a knife. "Pretty little girl wants to play, huh?"

He reminded me of a man who had attempted to mug Mystique once, that man had a twelve day stay in a local hospital, and something told me this guy was about to get the same. My suspicions were correct as the man was thoroughly beaten by the short brown haired girl. Her speed and strength surprised even me. After the man was unconscious she walked over to the woman.

"Come on get out of here." She said, her voice was filled with a mix of sorrow and compassion. As the woman ran off I began climbing back upwards. Then a sudden sharp pain in my shoulder made me loose my grip and drop to the ground.

When I hit the cement I grabbed at my shoulder and pulled out a now dulled metal blade. I whipped my head up to see the brown haired girl snarling at me. I gave a snarl back as I realized she had done this to me.

"Sorry, demons don't make me a nice person so don't take this personally." She went to kick me, but my tail was at her throat immediately.

Why is it, everywhere I go people have heard of demons, vampires werewolves, and even Gargoyles, but they always miss the big national headline of mutants? I'm always assumed to be some sort of demon when a human sees me, just once I'd like someone to mistake me for mutant.

"I am not a demon!" I shouted in her face as I got up, no more injured than she was. "I'm from Los Angeles." I said in a poor attempt at black humor.

"And Angel didn't get you yet, must be good at running." She made a poor choice of a crack.

"Actually, Angel and I share a game of chess every now and then." I said with a very tired tone. She simply made an "Oh" motion with her mouth and smiled.

She smiled as she started walking towards the alley entrance, when she got there she pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Wes does Angel know a large seven foot demonic looking dude with a spiked tail and… oh he's a vigilante, I see, so pissing him off by throwing a knife in his shoulder is… Yeah got it, apologize with a name drop. Well I don't think that'll work now he's standing right here. Ok. Hey, Wesley wants to talk to you." She handed me the phone carefully and ran back to the entrance.

"Yes." I said cheerfully annoyed into the phone.

"Vile, don't kill her she's a friend of Angel's, her name is Faith and she's a slayer, albeit a bit homicidal at times…" He started on a long string of explanations that I could barely follow, I simply nodded and replied with a grunt when necessary. When the phone call was eventually over it was noon. I had spent three hours getting a phone lecture from a man I could barely stand in person.

"Listen I got business to take care of, just tell her who to avoid ok, so she doesn't try and you know kill someone close to me." I tossed the phone back to her. "Faith, interesting name." I said as I went back to climbing the walls and took my tail from her neck.

"Asshole." I heard her mutter under her breath, I couldn't help but chuckle.

&&&&&&

As I realized that I would need to hide myself in the crowd of people scattered throughout the city I also realized I had left my trench coat with SHIELD. I was left with out any way to protect my identity, as little as it was, people usually ignored me when I had it on. With this dilemma I decided it would be best to return to Xanatos' castle.

As I leapt across the rooftops however, I felt the strange sensation of being watched. As I crept slowly along the rooftop of one building, the sensation became increasingly erratic. Someone was following me. I dodged into one of the large air ducts that was present and hid for a few moments.

With in minutes a form passed by and cursed several times. I decided now was the best time to surprise him so I snuck out quietly behind him and tapped his shoulder.

&&&&&

The instant Dead Pool felt the tapping on his shoulder his face fell behind the mask. He had been hired by some lunatic genetic freak show to track down his current mark, which was ironically also a genetic freak show, and now he could only take a wild guess that the tables had been turned. When he looked behind him he only sighed.

"Ok I'm busted." He said with a sigh, hopping the mark would only toss him around a little like his current employer had done.

"Yeah." The mark said with a smile as it wrapped it's long tail around his feet and yanked him skyward. He then took Dead Pool over the edge of a building and dangled him over it. "Dead Pool, Mystique's told me so much about you." The mark gave a satisfied smile.

"Aw, hell you mean you her…" The mark simply nodded, "You're going to hurt me aren't you?"

"Not right now but later yes." The Mark, Vile, smiled at him, "Why were you following me?"

"Well gee yeah know you just seemed so interesting." Dead Pool joked and Vile loosened his the tight grip his tail had.

"I repeat: Why were you following me?"

"Would you believe it was just a coinkidink?" At this Vile simply let his tail go and let Dead Pool drop, but not all the way as he quickly grabbed him with his claws and yanked him back up.

"Now…" Vile started.

"You're not going to stop this until you get the info are you?" Dead Pool asked.

"No, I have infinite patience, just like Leto." Vile said.

"Yeah it shows." Dead Pool realized to late what he had said.

"Thank you." Vile let go of the mercenary's leg and dropped him into a garbage bin full of rotten Chinese food.

At the bottom Dead Pool simply pulled himself out of the bin and walked away, when he noticed a young man staring at him he couldn't help but say, "What you've never seen a guy get his ass kicked in New York?"

&&&&&&&&

buy the time I got back to Xanatos' castle I had, had my fill of meeting new people. In fact all I wanted to do right then was rip apart a small room or destroy an entire bar. Apparently that was evident as I entered through Xanatos' office window.

"Have a bad day?" he asked with his ever present grin.

"Collided with a web swinging interloper, met a psycho slayer, and got tailed by a mercenary more known for his wise cracks than success record. So all in all yeah, this was a good day." I said as I went off into the castle to find a dark corner to skulk in.

"Meet me by the gargoyles in ten minutes, they'll be awake soon." Xanatos said with what sounded like a laugh.

"Whatever." I said I simply head to the roof, along the way however I ran into the human woman from earlier. Apparently I had frightened her when I entered the hall.

"Whoa, scared me big guy. Headed to the roof?" She asked.

"I thought you were going to meet someone tonight?" I eyed her warily, I still didn't trust these humans all the way.

"Plans change, especially when people call in reports of massive blue bugs running along the rooftops." She said it with a smile as if it were a joke.

"In LA, that usually comforts those in the projects…" I said, I w as slightly hurt by being called a bug. No one had ever called me that before and it made me feel uncomfortably small. "Roofs this way, come on. Don't want to miss the show now."

"Whatever." I said following her. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Detective Elisa Maza, NYPD." She said with the same smile.

"Vile." I said simply as I brushed past her, "Killer, vigilante, SHIELD agent, monster."

**&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: Well that's all for today. I especially need feed back on how I did Dead Pool as I had never heard of him until Red Witch's Misfit-verse and several other fictions here. **


	4. Sea of Lights

**Guardian: City of ****Stone******

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to ****New York**** in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. Enjoy. (Booyah also inspired this chapter.)**

**Booyah****: Interesting suggestions, I'll do that.**

**_Sea of Lights_**

**__**

Elisa Maza was not pleased with the strange being called Vile. As they walked up the stairs silently to the roof she could not help but think of how he called himself a monster. While she found his appearance startling for the most pert, it wasn't anything she couldn't get used to, so she doubted he called himself a monster because of his looks. The question kept nagging at her, even as Goliath and the others tore themselves from their stone casings, even during the debriefing and the uncertainty of relying on Vile as a legitimate team mate she could not place how he could see himself as monster. Had people really treated him that badly?

Then she remembered the news reports about mutants in a fair sized suburb called Bayville. She connected the reports with his appearance and could only guess he had an X-Gene, though that was as old as gargoyles in the news by now. From there it was not hard to see why he could consider himself a monster, but still she wasn't satisfied.

When the debriefing was over Xanatos excused everyone for half hour to take a break. Goliath took this time to think in silence, Brooklyn and Lex took the time to discuss how much they could trust Vile, Broadway and Angela went to look at the moon and Bronx stayed obediently by Hudson's side. Vile simply disappeared and left the others in confusion as to how.

"What's troublin' ya lass?" Hudson asked before he started for the door.

"He called himself a monster. I can't see why." She was still thinking about it.

"Elisa, have ye seen his eyes? Have ye seen the pain tha fills'em?" Hudson asked this gently as he sat by her.

"Not really, no. Kind of hard when he won't look at you." Elisa smiled.

"He's a warrior, and my guess would be he hasn't always done the right thing and now his sins plague his soul." With that Hudson got up and went for the door. "What ever his sins, he pays for them everyday he is alive. I think we can trust him as long as he trust's us." Bronx stayed behind and nuzzled against Elisa's leg.

"I know boy, you're hungry, lets go get you some food." Elisa got up and walked to the kitchen, Bronx following right behind her. When she got there Vile was at the counter holding a small cup of water in his gigantic hands. "We seem to be running into each other a lot today." She said with a smile.

He simply grunted in reply, as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled a small chicken out for Bronx. She then unwrapped it and put it in his bowl. She sat across from Vile trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes, but he kept his eyes locked on the cup of water.

"Searching for Davy Jones' locker?" She said it as a joke, but it pulled Vile's attention immediately.

"Thinking." He said as he looked at her directly for the first time.

"About what?" She asked innocently.

"About whether or not I can trust you and your friends." He said sternly. "The gargoyles I think I can trust, but Xanatos, I don't sense a lot of honesty there."

"And I'm lumped in with Xanatos, why?" She asked a little offended.

"You're human. I have never known an honest human, save for two people." He didn't say how one was dead, and the other was an invalid.

"Well that's a bit harsh don't you think? Sure there are people who hate mutants, doesn't mean you should do the same." She shrugged.

Vile began to laugh, at first it was a low chuckle, then it turned into roaring laughter. Elisa was to say the least, scared and confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, wide eyed with a little fear.

"No, you're the first person to ever presume I was a mutant, instead of a demon." Vile laughed some more. "But I am neither."

"So what are you then?" Elisa asked as Goliath came rushing in.

"A monster, a genetic aberration that once sought to simply cause pain and suffering on lesser beings. I was a genocidal maniac, a murderer, sociopath and sadist. I was of the Hive." He said the entire thing with a look of disgust on his face. "I was a xenomorph, now I am a monster, to hunt the devils." Vile then got up and walked away, brushing past Goliath with little care or respect.

"I believe he is troubled by something far deeper than what he used to be." Goliath whispered to Elisa. "I will try and find out."

&&&&&&&&&&

I was angry even though I had no reason to be. I was used to people asking about my past, but something today made me remember my mother, and her sacrifice. Whenever the thoughts of those monsters that killed her entered my head, I became emotionally stressed. SHIELD even tried to regress me to help my memories, but it proved to be a dangerous aspect of my life to dive into. As I neared the edge of the castle I heard someone leap into the shadows and saw flash of blue and red.

"Trying to track me I see." I said silently as I looked out over the edge.

"Heh, you saw me." Spider-Man, a man I had little care for came out of the shadows. "What are you doing alive, The Professor said you were… dead."

"To quote a great author…" I started, but I from the sigh that came from behind the mask I think he knew the quote.

"Yeah, well what are you doing in New York, and why aren't you, ya know killing people?" He had never seen me after our initial "meeting" so I wasn't surprised by this question.

"HOMe helped me in a way to find myself. To unlock memories buried deep in my mind." I looked out over the ocean of lights that was New York.

"Right, well don't try anything ok. Or I'll have to kick your butt." I couldn't tell but I think might have winked at me.

"You tell them I'm alive, and I'll kick yours." I said plainly. "They aren't to know."

"Right. Just remember, I'll be watching you." He said slyly as he crawled down the tall building.

"A friend?" Goliath, had snuck up on me during my conversation.

"An interloper." I said plainly.

"The outburst in the kitchen, I can't help but think there is more to it than what you say." I could tell where he was going.

"Traveling that road is dangerous, gargoyle, I don't even travel it unless I have to." I hadn't changed my position.

"I take it, it involves family." He stated it rather than asked, and I looked at him curiously.

"Yes." I said as I looked back over the illuminated sea of lights.

"And revenge?" He asked, my claws tightened into a fist as I thought of the man who killed my mother.

"Yes." I gritted through my teeth.

"Then I will offer some small advice: Vengeance means nothing if it is obtained without honor." He turned and left then, leaving me to my thoughts and the night sea of lights.


	5. A taste of Vile

**Guardian: City of ****Stone**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to ****New York**** in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. Enjoy. **

**_A taste of Vile_**

After my little "talk" with Goliath I decided it would be best to take off for the night, I was in no mood to work with anyone. I could tell the Gargoyles were trustworthy if only a bit naïve as the nature of most people. I wasn't allowed that luxury of being so naïve, my life was encircled and ensnared by death. I lived to hunt, to kill while they lived to protect and keep safe. Murder was in my blood, not in theirs.

As I made my way to the edge closest to another building I felt a sudden sensation, as if I was being watched. When I looked behind me, Broadway and his female, I believe her name was Angela, were watching me from tower above. Something inside me said to ignore them, but I couldn't and I guess they couldn't ignore me.

"You came out here to think too, huh?" Broadway said from where he sat.

"No, I came out here so I could take the express way out." I said in a sneer.

"Whoa, just askin'." He said trying to avoid a fight.

"Whatever, just leave me be." I said as I leapt off the side of the sky scraper.

* * *

I crawled along the shadows in a sort of mystic silence. The city was far to at peace, the Gargoyles couldn't possibly have kept it this clean, could they? It was then I saw the sight that always enraged me; the Friends of Humanity, three of them and they were assaulting a young couple. I ran to action.

My instincts flared as I came with in a few yards of them. The smell of blood thickened the air as one of the members raised as metal bar to beat the couple. Instantly I wrapped my tail around it pulling back hard.

"Pick on someone your own size." I said in a growl.

"Whoa! Look at this mutie freak! He's grade A monster." The thug on the right said.

"You have no idea…" I said as I felt the sick grin spread on my face.

There was silence as one brought a hidden shotgun level to my chest. With a sudden burst of speed the gun was in a storm drain across the street and a smile was still on my face.

"Next." I said as I grabbed the man to my right and tossed him with enough force to make his body bend the street light he impacted.

The one who had called me a monster pulled out a knife and rammed it into my chest, causing my acidic blood to spray him in the face. He screamed like mad as he clawed at his melting face, he died with in seconds.

"Fuck it!" The last one said as he made a run for it. He got no where, as I grabbed him with my tail and drug him towards the couple.

"How is he?" I asked the young woman who was conscious. The young man was obviously a mutant, he had scales instead of skin and webbed fingers.

"He's dead." She said in between weeps.

I pulled the man to my face hanging him upside down. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the West Coast Blue Punisher?" I asked him referring to the nickname the papers had given me. He shook his head, I was known for taking out cells of the 'Friends'.

"Hi." I said with a smile as I dropped him behind me and picked up his unconscious friend by the light pole. The man began to scream as I drug him away, I even felt him scratching at the sidewalk as I drug him down the alleyway nearest the incident and pinned him to the wall with my claws.

"You killed him." I said in a growl. "What did he do to you to deserve that?"

Just then two men walked into the alley. They were wearing purple suits and hoods with a sledge hammer symbol on the suit. They were looking at me with death glares, they wanted me dead.

"Need any help?" The one on the left said, the man against the wall could only nod and the men produced sledge hammers and cocked a special instrument on it to produce an electrical charge on them.

"Come on freak give it you're best shot!" The one on the right said.

"You're not worth my best. Common scum picking on the weak and helpless, preying on fears and nightmares." Then my tail was in one and curved back just in time to catch the other in the gut. I pulled my tail out and spread it at the same time killing the men instantly.

"Where were we?" I said as I simply crushed the man's skull while screamed in pain and then stomped the unconscious ones skull into the ground.

"You, you killed them!" I heard the voice of one of the Gargoyles say in shock and horror. It was the small green one, Lexington if I remembered correctly.

"They won't be missed." I said with no emotion.

"What about their families!" He said in shock again.

"What about that young man's family, his rights, the life he and his love will never share, the children not to be born?" I spun on him as he neared me. "Never tell me of your moralistic views. I've seen them, blind and naïve. You think these groups are willing to talk, to co-exist. You and Xavier, both are blind to the war's you've been thrust into, at least Magneto has some clue." I said in absolute contempt . "And don't even tell me I had no right to judge him."

"At least he had some humanity. In him somewhere." Lexington said in disgust.

My mind snapped as I grabbed him by the neck and drug him to the young murdered man and shoved him into the corpse.

"He abandoned his humanity when he mercilessly killed him. When he beat this young man who was merely born different he ceased to be human. When he beat the blow that killed him he ceased to be alive." I picked up the small Gargoyle and tossed him across the street. "Take your morals and leave them at your castle, they don't belong in a war."

Then turning to the girl I spoke softly. "Let's take him home." The girl nodded as she stood up and handed the body to me. "He'll rest in peace in God's arms." I said as I picked her up. As I looked back at Lexington I heard her say something.

"Thank you. They wouldn't have gotten him his justice." She began to cry into my shoulder as she told me his address.

"Lexington." I said before I left. "This is why I work alone. I am not a fighter of justice or honor or whatever moral best describes your people. I am and will forever be a monster and I hunt these earthly devils." There was silence and then I heard him climb a wall, I smiled as I heard him fly off. At least one understood me now.


	6. Broken Dreams

**Guardian: City of ****Stone**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to ****New York**** in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. Enjoy.**

**Green Day owns the rights to the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"**

**_Broken Dreams_**

**__**

After I had dropped of the body of the young man and his girlfriend I decided that tonight would be a good night for a walk on the street. As I walked though a song began to play in my head, I had heard it on the radio earlier, it was by a rock group, and it played well into my night.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one I that have ever known_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But its home and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

It's words played over in my head as I pulled my trench coat from it's hiding spot I placed it in earlier. I took notice of the people on the streets, but they ignored me. In this city of more people than anyone could ever know everyone was alone and I was no different.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And were I walk alone_

The night was definitely most depressing here. There was no calmness about it really, more like an extended fear, but from what I couldn't tell. It was as if the city simply feared the night, like it would bring an irreversible damnation upon them. If it weren't for the simple pervasive feeling of fear from every human I crossed I would have thought it was pathetic.

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and every things all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

Then it hit me, I was feeling the emotions of others. Something that could only be done when HOMe was around and where HOMe was the X-Men where. Had SHIELD contacted them after they told me what they really wanted me to do? I wouldn't have doubted it, not one bit.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Blvd. of broken dreams_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a.._

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find_

_Till then I'll walk away!_

The song in my head ended as something I wish could have been avoided happened. The leader of the X-Men rounded the corner with his girlfriend, and they saw me just as clearly as I saw them, behind them came HOMe, who had been public knowledge for some months now, and Kitty with her boyfriend Lance in tow. They all froze at the sight of me and I began to back up as police sirens came from behind me. Scott connected them immediately.

"What did you do!" He yelled at me as he took a hold of his glasses.

"What I do naturally kid." My eyes were a cold sight then.

"You're alive." Kitty said not quit getting the fact that I was the reason for the sirens and looking between HOMe and I with astonishment. "But how?"

I wasn't going to explain it to her, but it didn't matter as I wouldn't have had the time because just as I was about to open my mouth a certain annoying detective came skidding to a halt behind me and popped out of her car, gun upholstered.

"FREEZE, VILE!" Detective Maza shouted. I ignored her as I moved to cross the street. "I said freeze, or I'll shoot!"

"What!" Jean Grey said in shock, "What did he do?"

I spoke up then, "Two 'Friends' and two scum in purple suits. Four funerals in the morning."

"What?" The red head said in a gasp. I noticed Kitty just shook her head and HOMe simply bowed his head in sadness. "Why?"

"Ask, the detective." I said as I took a dash into a nearby alley and disappeared down a sewer grate. I had no time for them, Leto had to be dealt with.

"WHAT IS GOIN ON HERE!" Scott Summers found himself loosing his temper.

"Your friend there just killed four people." The officer said with a scowl.

"Some how I'm not surprised." Scott said. "And I'm not surprised. Well I am surprised he's alive, but not surprised that he's killing people."

"Well if you seem him again, let me know ok. He needs to be taken in." The officer said.

No. HOMe said as he pushed past the officer with Kitty following behind him.

"What did that just say?" The officer looked confused.

"It's just HOMe being HOMe, he's not going to turn Vile in and he won't let us turn him in either. Sorry." Jean said as she hurried after HOMe and Kitty.

"She's right HOMe would never forgive us if we told you were Vile was…" Scott said, "The best I can do is to tell you that he usually finds religious people to talk to, at least according to HOMe." Scott walked past the officer too. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Yeah, thanks…" The officer said. "A lot."


	7. Hunters in a pack

**Guardian: City of ****Stone**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to ****New York**** in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. Enjoy.**

**_Hunters in a pack_**

**__**

It was a terrible night for me. Rage, anger and betrayal were abound and of course I was one the one committing these sins. But then again that's just my way, I work by myself it's easier that way.

It had been an hour since I had seen HOMe and the others, since I became an official outlaw in New York. It was also beginning to rain, just my luck. My thoughts though were not on the people I had angered, instead they were focused on trying to locate and hunt down the monster made from my DNA. Though those thoughts would be short lived as a SHIELD chopper came barreling down on my location. It stopped only five feet from the roof, it was unable to land on the cluttered building top.

When the door opened I wasn't surprised to see Nick Fury. However I was surprised to see Mystique there as well. Thankfully the hunter wasn't with them, at least not visibly.

"You just had to go and screw things up didn't you?" Fury was definitely pissed. "Can't you keep that temper of yours in check for even a few minutes!"

"Fury…" I said in a deep growl. "Shut up." It obviously shocked him as he blinked before responding.

"You had orders to work with Xanatos and the gargoyle clan, instead you went and got yourself back on the ten most wanted list, again! And you're telling me to shut up!" He was getting angrier, and not bothering to hide it.

"I keep telling you, I don't work well with others, exceptions of course are two of your agents, one of which isn't here." I growled as Mystique jumped to the roof.

"Oh, he's here he's just watching over the castle." She said with a sigh.

"Why are they here anyway? I thought you said they were on their own mission." A glare in my eyes letting on that I was suspicious.

"We were, then Gik got cornered and blew our cover." Mystiques sighed again as she walked over to my side. "Let's just find Leto and wipe him from existence, ok?"

"Yeah." I growled as I turned to leap off the roof, before I did though, I reached into the pocket of my trench coat and tossed the communicator that Fury had given me months before. "I quit, and you can take the apartment back." I didn't need to be facing either Fury or Mystique to know they were shocked.

"What brought this on?" Fury asked, more concerned then anything.

"For six months I've been recovering, doing your little errands. Tonight I was reminded what I was abandoning when I go on those missions." I gestured to the city. "I made a promise to myself, I have yet to fulfill it." With that I leapt off the building and to the darkened streets. I heard Mystique follow as she took the form of a bird.

As I landed with an almost silent thud, I looked up to see Mystique shift back into her normal blue-skinned self. A sly smile one her face, she was planning something, something I most likely would pay for in the end.

"I heard what you did." She said with an even bigger smile, then she looked serious. "Making the streets safer for the innocent, it's always been you. I'm glad you realized that too."

"I've always known it, tonight just made me prioritize." I said as I hefted a large sewer grate above my head. "Be careful, Raven I don't know what's down there." I said just as a razor sharp spike shot out of the sewer. I didn't even have to guess, it was Spyke, he soon followed the spike and attempted to deliver a powerful kick to my chest. He got the kick instead as Mystique slapped him into a wall.

As I watched him impact the brick wall, I just shook my head. He always was to hot headed. Even for me.

As Spyke slipped off into the darkness he could have sworn that the new attacker was Vile, but Vile was dead. Wasn't he? Then darkness.

When he woke up a few minutes later, though he was quite sure that the attacker was Vile. And the person who had attacked him, was Mystique. At the sight of the blue skinned mutant Spyke raised several large spikes from his exoskeleton and prepared to fight, that was until Vile slammed a balled fist onto his spiked dome.

"Show some respect, you idiot." Spyke heard Vile growl.

Spyke and I were never the best of friends, but we had a system. We respected each other, he was a warrior, I was a warrior. We just had different ways of fighting. His way, was to bare his fangs and wildly go at it, like he was doing now. Of course a bonk on the head and an insult later he was back to concentrating on me.

"You're supposed to be dead." He said in shock and confusion.

"Yes, and you're supposed to be in Bayville." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, the Morlocks got to large and we had to move. New York was our best bet." Spyke said as he pointed to the sewer.

"Any large green ninja turtle down there?" Mystique chuckled.

"No, but there are some nasty ass vampires." Spyke said as Mystique stopped chuckling and rubbed her neck uncomfortably. "So what are you doing here?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Here to stop an evil clone from making a race of Xenomorphs with a mad scientist." I said it casually, and Spyke took it casually.

"Of course." He said with a sigh, "Ever since we've gotten here we've had troubles; the mutates, vampires, some strange woman trying to plow over all of our emergency exits, some one Destine..." Spyke said trying to pull the name from a hat.

"Dominique Destine?" Mystique said with a glint of hate. Oh goody, Raven's going to have a playmate later.

"Yeah!" Spyke said, then remembered I guess he remembered Mystique was his enemy. "Why do you care?"

"She works with SHIELD now." I grumbled, "Look can we talk below, I feel to exposed out here."

"Yeah, come on I'll take you to the others." He said as he jumped down.

"Great…" I grumbled. I didn't want to see the other Morlocks, but if they knew the system they could possibly know where Leto was hiding.


	8. Nothing like reunions

**Guardian: City of Stone**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to New York** **in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: In this chapter connections to Vile's past open up. The Morlocks lend aide and so does a rather mouthy and annoying mercenary.**

_**Nothing like reunions**_

As Spyke lead us to the Morlock den we were surprised by a sudden attack by two large men with sharp fangs and animal like eyes. Our reactions to the sudden attacks were identical, we returned with our most dangerous weapons. I with my tail and he with a flaming spike, our enemies fell and burst into flame. Vampires, I had only encountered a few, and only could say I liked one.

"I find it so odd how mythology and science can exist side by side…" I said as we continued. "Well sort of…" My eyes wandered to the piles of ash that once were vampires.

"Yeah, it gets pretty weird down here." Then he stopped and looked at me. "Hey, there's something I always wanted to ask you."

"Yes, what?" I asked in annoyed tone.

"What's a 'Jaffa'?" Springs and cogs , electricity, fire and rage all went haywire in my mind as I recalled the name.

"Where did you hear that?" I glared at him, anger obvious.

"When we first found you, you were muttering something about 'Jaffa', revenge and you kept repeating the name 'Baal'. We never knew what to make of it, and decided with your temper not to push it." Spyke shrugged.

"It's a long story." I said with an angry growl.

"We've got time; it's a twenty minute walk." Spyke said with a lopsided grin, it didn't fade when I glared at him either.

"Fine, as you know I'm a hybrid species…" We began to walk once more. "But once I was human, I had a family in a small village in England, over night our village was captured by a strange being called 'Baal'. He claimed to be our 'new god'. My father and a good number of the village men resisted him. My father managed to escape, where he met Gik'reber." I saw Mystique's eyes watched me carefully, she knew how telling this story got me in an odd emotional state. One where killing Leto was not a concern, just killing HIM. "Baal planned to use my mom and me as bait to lure him back, but she hid me in with the normal village children…"

"And?" Spyke pushed on.

"She died at Baal's hands in front of me." A look of shame crossed Spyke's face. He wasn't much for emotions, but he knew that pain could not go away easily, being separated from family. "I was raised in their advanced civilization, and made my way up the ranks as a chamber servant, with several others we attempted to assassinate Baal, but we failed. They were my adopted brothers and sisters…"

"So he did that to you?" Spyke asked, pointing to my body.

"No, he sent us all to the "God's Playground", where we would all perish, at least according to him." I explained, "What happened there was what made HoMe and me. But to answer your question; jaffa were the elite guards that captured us. I've since had a long held hatred for them all."

"Oh." Spyke said, I could see a pang of guilt cross his face for bringing up the painful memories.

"Now…" I said looking at Mystique, "Who's this 'Destine' person?"

"As far as I can tell she just someone who's possibly supplying Sevarious." Mystique said as she lost herself in thought.

"Sevarious? I know that name…" Spyke said as he stopped. "He's been recruiting mutants who want to fight back against humanity; he has this seriously weird dude by his side too. A guy named…" I cut Spyke off.

"Sinister?" Another look of rage passed by, my face.

"No, Mercutio I think his name is. Looks like some sick cross between Mystique, you and one of the Gargoyles." Spyke said.

"That's comforting." I growled as I realized they already had some good soldiers. "Combining three of the most dangerous genetic structures in existence, Leto has to be involved."

"Ok, if you say so." Spyke shrugged.

"Trust me; we need to talk to the Morlocks… NOW." I said as I literally pushed him forward. He picked up on the tone in my voice and ran. I picked up Mystique and bolted, just behind him before I lifted him on my shoulders and took to Quadra pedal movement.

"That way!" He pointed as I dodged down a pipe.

---------

Gik'reber was a hunter, a warrior and now a spy. For most his life he was an honorable yautja, he had taken many ooman skulls. He had even fought alongside a brave ooman warrior, who in death asked a favor of honor, one that ended up destroying Gik'reber's honor in the eyes of his brethren. The favor was to watch and guide the ooman warrior's child. In his younger years he would have laughed at the request, but the ooman he had befriended had changed him, he had found new purpose in that ooman's cause and greater purpose in his death and passing of duties. Gik'reber saw himself as a guardian of the self appointed guardian of "Los Angeles". He had promised the boy's father to guide him. And he would, at least once the boy gave him a chance.

For now though he had a debt of honor to repay the ooman's who had nursed him back to health, another strike to his racial honor, the fee of which now included spying on the odd creatures of this even more odd sky fortress.

The creatures were winged, all but one that was, and they all had varying skin tones. They even wore clothing in the same way he himself did. But he recognized them, when humans were far more primitive, hunters had to be wary of these nighttime guardians, they would appear from stone statues to rend the unwary hunter's limb from limb. An extra reason to stay hidden, for if they knew of his kind all meetings would end in blood.

Not long after his arrival though, he caught a strange movement on the side of the castle, a familiar form, the form that had taken his arm. Suddenly the old hunter in him was in want of revenge, he would take the true abomination's head as a favored trophy, even if he was an outcaste now. He leapt onto the fortresses hard stone floor and made his way through the building almost completely undetected.

It was when he came to a large room with an ooman, several of the odd creatures, and a being that would not register in his visor's eyes that he was detected. Of course it did take a while so he got to overhear and record several interesting bits of information.

"Fury gave me some rather disturbing news." The ooman said with distress clearly registering in its voice. "It seems Vile has quit SHIELD." Gik'reber smiled under his mask, the boy was much like his father, he didn't take orders for to long.

"That is distressing news, but not as distressing as Lexington's." The large purple creature said.

"Actually, I find Vile's point of view interesting." The odd ooman like creature said with a strange smile.

"You would." The smaller red creature snarled at the odd ooman.

"Well, at least he's sent a really good agent to watch over us." Gik'reber groaned inwardly at his new assignment. He was the agent, and he knew it. "Apparently he's already here, and not going to show himself unless he needs to." Gik'reber silently nodded.

"What's up Bronx?" The large round creature asked as Gik'reber noticed the small wingless beast sniffing the air. He had lingered to long and his scent had spread. The beast then growled in Gik'reber's direction, right before a scream pierced the air.

Instantly Gik'reber dropped his cloak and bolted to the scream. Blurs of people and screams surrounded him until he reached the screaming woman. In the window was Leto, the abomination that took his arm, and it was holding a young child.

"Ah, I know you don't I?" Leto notice Gik'reber, and the hunter held up his cybernetic arm which caused Leto's face to drop. "Ah, yes the hunter whose bomb nearly killed me." A glare passed between the two. "Well, Mrs. Xanatos, you should know that your son will help my race greatly."

Gik'reber saw a swooping outside the castle window. If he was right, the creatures were circling outside and the gave him a single chance to intervene and save the child, but before he could do so a flash in the middle of the room distracted them all as a small creature with long hair and odd clothes appeared.

"You know you shouldn't play so rough with young Alex." The creature said with a wag of his finger.

"Ah, the infamous Puck." Leto growled.

"You've heard of me, I'm flattered." Puck bowed with a devilish grin. "Now just hand the babe back… augh!" Puck screamed as a small device struck him in the chest and completely paralyzed him. "I can't move…" Puck screeched, "What's going on?"

"Quite simply, I stunted your magic powers to nothing. A simple fact when you consider it's all energy - ooof!" This time Leto was caught off guard as Gik'reber threw his entire body, shoulder first into the abomination.

The three of them were then plummeting out the window, Leto, the babe, and Gik'reber. Leto was confused, by what was going on, but Gik'reber knew exactly what to do and with surprising speed and care he grasped the child away from it's abductor just as a sudden yank pulled him back up; his false arm acting as a bungee cord.

When Leto finally got his sense though, he let a terrifying snarl loose as he righted himself for the painful landing he was about to have.

Back in the child's room Gik'reber was returning the child to its mother as the Gargoyles came running. Almost all of them were slightly shocked at the tall alien's appearance. Only Hudson held his hand at his sword, he knew what this was.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves lads, these monsters are known for reacting in kind to attacks." Hudson growled as the creature instantly took a stance similar to a martial arts combat ready stance.

"Hudson…" Fox said with a glare. "He just saved Alex so shut up and help Puck."

Hudson, though slightly taken aback, knew better than to argue with a mother. So he walked over to Puck as did the hunter.

"Oh, dear god, not one of YOU!" Puck groaned as he noticed the hunter. The hunter in turn pressed a few buttons on it's small wrist computer and a hologram shimmered in the form of SHIELD's insignia. "Oh… I found the agent everybody!"

"Aye, more like he finds you just as odd as he finds us." Hudson said as he went to pry the device off of Puck, but the hunter stopped him and made an odd motion with his hands.

"What's he saying?" Puck asked.

"Well." Lexington said as he walked in with another small computer and plugged it into a small hole. "This might have something to do with it. It's a movie file."

"Play it." Xanatos said.

"Ok, sound might not be to good, but ok." Lexington hit the play command.

"_Hello everyone."_ The image and voice of Demona a most evil gargoyle came on the screen. "_Whether or not Leto has actually succeeded in taking young Alex this time I do not know. What I do know is that is the device on Puck is tampered with at all, in anyway it will self destruct with more than enough force to level two city blocks. Have a nice night." _Then the message ended.

"Well that certainly makes this a lot more uncomfortable." Puck said. "I want my daddy."

Then the hunter made a few clacking sounds as it pointed out the window. The group just stared at him, so the hunter made another attempt by playing back several voice logs.

"_Gik'reber… Agent… SHIELD… here… to … pro… tect…"_ The electronic voices mingled oddly but got his point across as it continued. "_Where… Vile?"_

"Vile is no longer our concern." The large purple creature said with a frown, Gik'reber then pressed a few more buttons.

"_Honor… bound… father… favor… protect… son…" _Gik'reber truly hated communicating like this. At least with Vile and Mystique they knew some of his language.

"Well, as far as we know he's where SHIELD last saw him." Xanatos said with a smile.

"_Safe?"_ A voice similar to Vile's cackled over the electronics.

"Yes, with his partner." Xanatos said. "But onto introductions Agent, my name is David Xanatos, my wife is Fox and our young son is Alex. These are the gargoyles;" Xanatos pointed to each one as he introduced them. "This is Goliath, his daughter Angela, Broadway, Brooklyn, Lexington, Hudson and Bronx." Xanatos patted the dog like gargoyle on the head. "Anyway, I think it's best if we move Alex's room tonight." Gik'reber nodded in agreement as he went and hoisted Puck over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?" Goliath asked as he saw the look on Pucks face twist in terror.

"Don't let him flay me." The magical fairy boy pleaded.

"Actually I think he's taking you to a place away from Alex." Hudson said and Gik'reber nodded again. "Right now you're the biggest threat to him."

"Oh…" Puck's face fell. "Darn…" A small trill came from Gik'reber that sounded like a laugh.

"Don't worry; I'll be goin' with ya to make sure you're safe." Hudson eyed Gik'reber who simply cocked his head.

When Vile finally stopped he found himself in the middle of the Morlock living room. The entire underground group was staring at him in awe. Most of them were in shock, others were fearful, and few recognized him.

"You're alive!" Callisto said in shock as she stood up. "But how?"

"That's not important." Vile snapped, "I need to know how to get into Sevarious' lab."

"Why?" Calliban asked as he too stood.

"Because if we don't tell him, a really nasty alien race is going to be loose in the sewers and once that happens we're all dead and so is the rest of the world." Spyke took an uncharacteristically dotting tone.

"The surfacers don't matter, but if it's a threat to us we'll do what needs to be done." Callisto said, "What kind of alien."

"Think mutated crabs, they're parasites and they grow inside their host before they burst out in a shower of it's organs. Then they get bigger and deadlier." Vile snapped again, "Now where's the lab?"

"How do you know what they do?" Calbian asked, suspicious nature taking over.

"Because I used to live with them." Vile growled.

"Listen, that's not important." Spyke shouted. "We need to stop this psycho."

"Mr. Daniels is right." Mystique spoke up, "Sevarious is working with another dangerous life form similar to Vile, and what they're doing could kill the world and if they got off the earth, the universe."

"It's 'Spyke' now." Spyke growled as a beeping came to Mystique's side, she picked her communicator up.

"Yes?" She spoke into it, a few seconds later Mystique's eye lit up with fear as she closed it and turned to Vile. "Gik'reber needs your help with a bomb."

"What?" Vile asked, stunned by what he just heard. "Listen I'm good with mechanical things, but not bombs…"

"He needs you to take it someplace safe where he can't get." Mystique explained, he's at the waterfront.

"Right, but Leto…" Vile tried to keep himself focused.

"It can level the waterfront." Mystique kept on him.

"Right…" Vile rolled his eyes, "Why can't things like this happen to other people?" Vile groaned, "Let's go." He said as he and Mystique quickly turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Spyke said as he went to grab a wooden staff.

"Don't bother with that, it wouldn't help you anyways." Vile said.

"Never know." Spyke said as he put it over his shoulder and climbed on Vile's back. "Ok, I'm ready." This time he noticed that Mystique had taken the form of a snake as was coiled around Vile's neck. Then everything was a blur.


	9. Enemy

**Guardian: City of Stone**

**By Xenomorph666**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, HOMe, Leto, Gik'reber and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to New York** **in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. HOMeVerse-Gargoyles Crossover**

**AN: Booyah wondered if this was going to happen an I originally said no, but since I need to do more research for the next story this one will be the official sequel. Enjoy.**

_**Enemy**_

As Vile tore along the sewer lines he quickly realized that he needed to et above ground so he could navigate as New York sewers were not his native grounds. He popped out in an alley and his two passengers dropped off of him.

"I need to navigate from higher ground." Vile sniffed the air in disgust. "Man, what do they put in the food here?"

"MSG." Spyke chuckled as he used several spikes to climb the wall, while Mystique simply flew up and Vile made a single leap. "Show-offs." Spyke grumbled as he too made it to the top.

"Come on." Vile motioned, "Think you can keep up?"

"Oh, I can keep up, but can you even find the way?" Spyke formed a large pole-vault like spike.

Vile simple harrumphed as he leaped to another building with Spyke not to far behind. As the three dashed along the roofs Vile began to feel a strange sensation down his spine, like a distant fear come to life but also like a hopeless dream coming true. The feeling kept nagging at him until he stopped to peer over the edge of the building to see a sight so infuriating that he not only momentarily forgot about Leto and Sevarious, but he also let out a shout of rage he couldn't hear over the beating of his heart. Only Spyke's quick shake brought him back into time.

"Man, you ok at all?" Spyke looked at Vile oddly.

"He gets like this when he talks about his past." Mystique explained. "Give him a few seconds, it'll pass."

"Raven." Vile was locked on his target, who was scouring the rooftops to see who had called his name. "Take Spyke and find Punisher, he can disable the bomb."

"What about you?" Mystique's face flashed with worry, but Vile was already leaping over to another roof. "Ugh, sometimes he just doesn't make any sense."

"So what do we do?" Spyke asked in confusion.

"Do as he says; besides if I know the Punisher, it won't be hard to locate him." Mystique gave a faux smile.

Down in the alley ways and streets the once high ruler of the Goa'uld, Ball was very confused as a strangely distant and yet familiar voice had just called out his name. It wasn't his Earth name though, it was his true name, Baal, but he could not place the memory of the voice, it was to far back to accurately recall. After a bit of listening and thinking he concluded he had been hallucinating due to some bad food, so he moved on, that is until the voice returned and called from the darkness. This time though, it was tainted with hatred and more than anything it seemed to invite a battle.

"Do you remember my father, the man who lead defiance to your door and escaped?" The voice was proud of this fact, but many had unfortunately escaped the hands of his Jaffa during his reign, so it meant nothing to him.

"Who are you, how do you know me?" Baal called into the darkness.

"Do you remember my mother, whom you killed for hiding me?" The memory was beginning to take shape, but the voice was behind him this time.

He spun to see nothing, but he knew how to play this game. "Maybe, keep talking it's coming back to me."

"Do you remember 500 years ago?" The voice was above him, but he did not look.

"500 years ago, you should be dead." Baal chuckled, but a thud drew his attention to his rear again. He spun once more only to come face to face with a living nightmare.

"Do you remember the 'God's Playground'?" The lumbering body held the face of a boy he once sentenced to a horrible death, but it was impossible. The planet he sent the traitors to wasn't even in this galaxy.

"Yes, I remember you…" Baal's face showed no fear, though his voice trembled slightly. "But you are dead."

The form gave a hideous smirk right before a solid blow from an almost unseen force nailed the Goa'uld to the ground. When Baal was able to look he saw it was a large tail that had pierced his upper shoulder and had him fastened to the ground. With sneer of hate the Goa'uld raised his hand and with his portable weapon shot a blast of energy at his enemy, however the creature was incredibly fast and not only managed to dodge the blast, but pull the former leader upright and pin him against a wall.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." The creature's massive claws ripped down Baal's left arm and shredded the skin, while tearing his weapon away.

"AaaaaHHHH!" Baal screamed in agony. The once powerful ruler could hardly grasp the idea that he was loosing a fight to a mere nightmare. "What is it you want, power, money or maybe fame? Spare me; I can give you any of these."

"What I want false-god, is for you suffer the many ways that I have suffered." The creature twisted its tail inside Baal's shoulder and the Goa'uld could not help but feel it. "By the way, you can call me Vile and that Nero-toxin in my tail should be having some wonderful effects on you now, but back to what I want…" Vile ripped his tail from Baal's shoulder, the false-god was to weak to even scream now, and Vile held Baal like a baby in his giant claws. "I want you to know the pain of loosing your memories, your soul and the very essence of what you are…" Vile held the false-god closer to his face. "… and I don't want you to EVER remember them."

A sick smile spread from the Goa'uld's face. "I have already lost my kingdom and the Goa'uld are finished, as for my memories they well always remain ever last victory and defeat."

"Not good enough." Vile growled as he raised the false-god high above him and arched his tail, his eyes spoke of the hate he was about to exorcise.

"Yes, strike. End your pain and condemn your soul for killing a god." Baal sneered in hopes of inspiring fear, but Vile just lowered him back closer to his face.

"I've seen a God, and though he's not mine, I can assure you that your death wouldn't even come close to the top of my list of sins." Vile pulled the Goa'uld closer and gave a deathly silent whisper. "I killed many of your worlds. Do you remember that black plagues that swept so many of your worlds, worlds that had to be cleansed in fire? That was ME who sent them, ME who told the queens where your people were."

Baal's eyes went wide with fear as he remembered the black creatures that had mysteriously shown from nowhere and swarmed over several of his and the other Goa'uld's worlds. The infestation was unstoppable and could only be cleansed by covering the world in a wake of fire. That was not why he was afraid though, his host had barely survived the birthing of one of the dark hided creatures, and if not for his sarcophagus he and his host would have perished.

As Baal came back to time though, he realized he was once again high above the powerful being.

"Here is where my mother's death is avenged." Vile let a sadistic smile creep along his face.

"What about honor, would you not let me fight back?" Baal was hoping for some way out.

"Honor is for men, not us beasts." Vile's voice was flat as his tail sped towards the false-god's torso.

KA-BLAAM!

A shot rang out a split second before his tail reached the body and Vile dropped the false-god to cradle his wounded appendage. The bullet had lodged itself deep inside his tail, making the weapon useless unless he wanted to feel blinding pain.

"SG-C this is Mitchell, we got Baal and apparently something that doesn't really like him." Vile heard an approaching voice say.

"'Something', what does 'Something' mean Lt. Col.?" A voice asked from a walkie-talkie.

"Well, it looks like a really big blue scorpion crossed with a man." Vile stood straight up and cast a challenging glare at his new opponents. "And it looks pissed."

"Baal is mine." Vile growled.

"Hey, listen there is nothing I'd like better than to let you rip him to shreds, but we kinda need him." Mitchell shrugged.

Vile stood firm as he began a long stare down with his new enemies. Each of the soldiers accompanying the Lieutenant Colonel had an uneasy glance settled on him and he wasn't going to let any of them get a single shot off.

"Um… General…" Mitchell spoke into the walkie. "We have a slight complication here."

"What would that be?"

"The 'something', wants to rip Baal apart."

"You know we can't let that happen, use what ever force necessary to keep Baal alive."

Vile just gave a sick grin, as if to dare the soldiers to attack.

"Sir, I don't think we have enough force to take this 'something' down." Mitchell did not bat one eyelash as he spoke. "In fact, I think we'd all be dead before we got a single round off."

"Great." The voice on the other end sighed. "Are you in a secure area?"

"We're on a New York city street, so I'd say no." Mitchell shot back; Vile had to admit he liked this one's sense of humor.

"Can it hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine." Vile's voice was cold and ready for battle.

"Whatever grievance you have against Baal we will add it to the charges against him…"

"What charges, he's an alien. You'll probably lock him up in some mountain cell and use whatever knowledge you can get from him, I don't think so. Besides, this is a 500 year old blood grudge." Vile's eyes never left Mitchell, which proved to be a mistake as one of the soldiers yanked out a taser and managed to shoot it at lighting speed.

"Is that all you got in that tiny thing?" Vile shuddered as he tried to shake off the current, but several more tiny currents joined in and soon brought the powerful Xeno-Sapien to his knees.

"This is Mitchell; I'm bringin' the guy in. We got him subdued." And then there was the familiarity of darkness and his long forgotten memories.


	10. No Time

**Guardian: City of Stone**

**By ****THE Xenomorph**

**Disclaimer: I own Vile, ****HOMe****Leto****Gik'reber**** and the Angel twins. Everything else is owned by Marvel, FOX or Disney**

**Summary: As a favor to SHIELD Vile goes on a mission to New York in search of a mysterious rogue scientist. What he finds is a clan of Gargoyles. ****HOMeVerse****-Gargoyles Crossover**

_**No Time**_

A few seconds after the voltage had brought him down; Vile was raging back to his feet knocking the men and women aside with ease. He knew a lost fight when he was in one, he'd have to track these men and women down afterwards, drag the very location of Baal out of their hides if he had to, but for now he had more pressing matters.

"Take him if he's so damn important." Vile said as he leapt to the roofs once more and raced towards the docks.

Seconds turned into minutes and as he neared the water a thunderous noise shook the area. The bomb had gone off. He raced around in a panic until he found the Punisher and his friends standing over what looked like a fairy boy.

"Okay…" Raven looked down at the boy. "Get back to that kid."

A series of clicks and trills told Vile that Gik'reber insisted on returning with the fairy boy. Within a few seconds Gik and the mysterious fairy boy vanished in their own ways and Raven was left talking to Frank Castle, a known vigilante with a grudge against anyone who's been wanted for violent crimes. So it came as no surprise that he drew his gun as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Castle." Vile snapped, "Leave her alone."

The Punisher didn't even look over his shoulder. "She's a killer, a cold blooded killer."

"She was, and so are we both." Vile said. "She works for S.H.I.E.L.D. do you really want them after you?"

"What's it matter to you if she's dead?" Punisher snapped.

"It matters because one of us will be next and we both know I can kamikaze your ass into oblivion." Vile snapped as he leaped in front of Raven. "Now drop the damn gun, your city's infested with real scum, take your rage out on them."

"Whose side are you on?" Punisher aimed the gun at Vile.

Vile's response we a simple step forward and a bend down so that he was face to face with his east side counterpart. "My side." He arched his tail high and spread his claws wide, ready to attack. "Now put the gun down and follow Raven to Xanatos' building…"

"What?" Raven snapped.

"I don't take orders from you." Punisher scoffed.

Vile only growled before speaking again and pointing his long claw at The Punisher. "You are just as crazy as I am Castle, but right now this city needs that because my evil clone is here with another mad scientist known for cloning AND genetic manipulation and the key to their plan is little Alexander Xanatos." He shifted to Raven. "Leto is my concern, no one elses. Now where's Spyke?"

"He thought he saw you in the sewer, my guess is he's chasing after Let…" Raven never got to finish as Vile tore off towards the water and dove in. "Damn him…"

"His clone is back, how did it survive that explosion?" Punisher asked in shock.

"Does it matter, we have to move and be careful that evil female gargoyle is working with Leto." Raven said as she pulled out her gun and checked her ammo. "My armor piercing rounds are low. I'll have to use non-lethal until I get to Xanatos' place."

"Or you could ask…" Punisher stopped when he processed what Mystique had said. "Did you say evil female gargoyle?"

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Mystique sneered.

"No, but we've got company." Punisher said as he raised his gun high.

"NO!" A loud voice roared as a large purple gargoyle landed in front of him and knocked his gun away.

"Holy shit!" Punisher stepped back.

"You are the other agent?" Goliath looked to Mystique.

"My name is Mystique." She said. "He's vigilante known as…"

"The Punisher." Lexington said as he landed behind The Punisher. "We know, we read about him all the time."

"Well, gee, I'm glad to know I'm safe in welcome company." Punisher winced as he stretched his hand out.

"Safe, yes." Goliath said, "But not in welcome company."

"Well, welcome or not, Vile had a point when he told me to take him back with me. He's probably a better ambush specialist than even Leto, his help will be crucial." Mystique said.

"Are you sure?" Goliath asked, unsure of the agent and her judgment.

"If there's one thing I am sure of it's that we need all the help we can get." Mystique said confidently as a red and white car with a flashing red light pulled up to the dock. Mystique quickly took her disguised human form as she walked behind Goliath.

"Goliath, Vile's on the loose." Elisa said and then she noticed the Punisher and quickly armed herself.

"No, Elisa, we will need his help." Goliath said. "Agent Mystique thinks he can be useful."

"Well…" Elisa looked the Agent over. "You're not gonna turn on us like Vile did, right?"

"Vile has never been one to follow orders. He's more like a force of nature than anything else." Mystique smiled.

"Yeah, well this force of nature killed four men tonight." Elisa said.

"Two FoH and two Quarrymen." Punisher snapped. "I heard it over the radio. FoH had it coming for killing that kid, Quarrymen, well they got rocks for brains and anyone stupid enough to help the FoH deserves a lot worse than what he probably did."

"He didn't have to kill them." Lexington snapped.

"It's what he does. It's what we both do." Punisher sighed. "Like he said; she's trying to redeem herself." He pointed to Mystique. "It's us that are the cold-blooded killers."

"Whatever." Elisa scoffed. "You can ride in my car back to Xanatos, but we have to pick up my partner." She looked over at Mystique and then to the Punisher. "Goliath, think you can handle him?"

"Oh goodie…" Punisher groaned as Goliath picked him up in one hand. "This seems familiar…"

8888888888888

**Ok so it took me a while to get into the right state of mind to write this.**

Vile: A while, I could have been a grandpa in that time!

**It was less than a year…**

Vile: Aliens mature fast.

**Le sigh, I hate most of my creations…**


End file.
